From Ashes Reborn
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: SEQUEL TO WARM AND TENDER! Ember is having a Child, But Someone is after the Baby, and will stop at nothing to get it. DannyxEmber, JohnnyxKitty. 2 OC's. READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Here we go again!

**After much thinking, I've decided that my story 'Warm and Tender'  
>Deserves a sequel. Also Its because you guys asked for it. And I'm a sucker to<br>Reviewers like you. :) Well, ENJOY!**

**THE STORY TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS AFTER THE MARRIAGE!**

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting on the couch, Jaw dropping to the ground, shocked, but ecstatic.<br>"Really?" he asked. "Are you sure?" Ember nodded.

"Its true BabyPop"

Danny was speechless, not knowing what to say. Ember looked at the ground, thinking Danny was going to get angry. Suddenly she felt  
>his lips on hers with so much intensity. She looked up and saw Danny grinning from ear to ear, doing fist bumps in the air.<p>

"WOOOOO! Yes Yes Yes!" Danny said Triumphantly. Ember was confused.  
>"Your not angry?" She asked. Danny then looked at her shocked.<br>"Why would I be mad? I'm about to be a dad!" Danny exclaimed, doing the trade-Mark Michael Jackson Moon-Walk.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm happy for you Danny." Tucker said inside Nasty Burger. Although they are in their 20's, they still went to same places as they did<br>when they were teens. Nasty Burger still looks the same, other then the added Hamburger-style ceiling lights.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said. "This is just so awesome."  
>"Have you told your parents?"<br>"Well..uhh..." Danny stammered. Tucker sighed.  
>"Danny, I'm sure your parents would love to know their going to have grand-children."<br>"Yeah, I know that. But their also scientists. I'm not sure that them learning that Ghosts can reproduce would be a good thing."  
>"Oh, yeah. Point taken." A roaring engine was heard and a motorcycle burst through a wall, though not damaging it in either way. On it was<br>Johnny 13.

"I heard it all dude! Kitty told me that Ember told her that you guys are gonna be parents."

Danny smiled. "Its true man. Wait... Who else knows about this?"

Johnny shrugged. "Everyone I guess. Having a child in the Ghost Zone is really rare. Only other ghost i know who has one is the Box Ghost  
>and the Lunch Lady. They have a girl who's name is Box Lunch. Go figure."<p>

Danny sweat-dropped. "If everyone knows, won't they try to attack her to get back at me?" Johnny shook his head.  
>"Attacking a Ghost baby or a pregnant Ghost is against the law in the Ghost Zone. Practically one of the only rules Walker made that makes sense."<br>Danny relaxed a little, while Johnny ordered a Burger. They ate in peace, not knowing they were being watched...

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

A figure was watching the trio eat their meals through an Orb that has skulls over its surface. He continued to assess them, their weaknesses,  
>their strengths, and listened in on their conversation. Upon hearing "Ghost Baby" he looked very interested.<p>

"Hmmm... 2 ghost Babies, 1 already born, the other going to be... I will bide my time and wait. Soon they shall be mine." Chuckling Darkly, the figure absorbed the orb inside of him,  
>and Vanished, leaving behind a little pile of Sulfur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ELSEWHERE...<strong>

Ember was reading through books of Of ghost pregnancy she asked the Ghost Writer to get for her from the Ghost Library.  
>"The Baby is going to come in only 2 months?" Ember exclaimed. The Ghost writer Nodded.<br>"It is a Ghost Baby, not a Human. The baby will not develop what the living needs to survive, which will cut time considerably. It will still be  
>a healthy baby."<p>

Ember cupped her hands to her face. '_This is going by too fast for me to handle..._' She thought. Ghost Writer patted her on the back.  
>"There there, it will be alright." Ember suddenly rounded on him and started screaming.<br>"What do you know Huh! How do you know everything's going to be alright?" She broke down crying.  
>'<em>Note to self.<em>' Ghost Writer thought. '_Avoid Ember on her hormonal and emotional break downs._' Ghost writer tip-toed away, valuing his after-life.

After Ghost Writer left, Ember started thinking straight. '_I have to tell Babypop. He is going to need to know this._'

Ember flew out of the house and headed to Nasty Burger. If she looked back she would've seen the Street Lights flicker and go out, and someone standing under it.  
>"2 months? I guess this won't be such a long wait after all." Laughing like a Maniac, the Shadowy figure disappeared, leaving behind another little pile of Sulfur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't believe your Making a sequel!" The Ghost Writer said.<br>"What can I say, I'm a sucker for my reviewers." PoisonKing replied  
><strong>**"But the first One was so Complete, why are you making another?" He asked.  
>"Because I can." <strong>

**This is chapter one everyone! Hopefully I will update soon. REVIEW! and who is the figure?**


	2. Sulphur

**Alright, Chapter 2! Please review! And Im so sorry for taking soo long! I have a 3 month vacation to travel on the other side of the planet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ember rushed into Nasty Burger looking for her husband. She was greeted with a sight of Danny, Johnny 13, and Tucker<br>all eating Double McMeaty Burgers. Her mouth watered as her Cravings began to take control. Danny looked up and saw Ember with a weird look on her face.  
>"Hey honey, are you OK?" Danny asked, tilting his head in confusion. Ember replied by rushing to the counter and<br>Ordering 9 Double McMeaty Burgers and 4 Large fries, as well 2 Super-Large Cherry Cokes. She stacked them all on top of each other on a  
>tray and brought them to Danny's table and started Chowing. The 3 guys looked at each other with shocked expressions. Danny then looked at Tucker and said.<br>"I think Ember just beat your record dude."

* * *

><p><strong>After 2 minutes...<strong>

Ember drank the last drop of her cherry coke, while being surrounded by mounds of Burger Wrappers. Johnny 13 was Wide-eyed. He then looked at Danny.  
>"Does she do this often?"<br>"No, she rarely ever eats. I'm guessing its the cravings pregnant women get." Danny replied. Ember then burped and turned to Danny.  
>"Much better. Listen Dipstick, I just found out that the Baby is going to take 2 months to be born, not 9."<br>Danny's jaw-dropped. "Only 2?" Ember nodded.

Danny began to think things over and started making a game plan. "When will we know if its a boy or girl?"  
>Ember shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I guess we will have to wait til it's born."<p>

"I better start working on building a nursery room for the kid." Danny said. Then he, Ember, and Johnny 13 flew off to their house. Tucker just sat there motionless. A guy came up to him with a check. "Alright sir heres the bill for the meals."  
>Tucker just sat there motionless while looking at the check. "$125?"<br>The waiter nodded. "That woman sure can eat."

"DAMN YOU DANNY!" Tucker screamed.

* * *

><p>Danny and ghostly crew arrived at the house. He noticed the Pile on the ground.<p>

"What is this?" He asked, confused. Ember shrugged. Johnny looked at it for 3 seconds and smelled it.  
>"Its sulfur." He answered.<br>"How can you tell?" Ember asked.  
>"I built my own motorcycle when I was alive. Then one day it started smelling like rotten eggs, I shit you not. Someone filled my exhaust pipe with Sulfur. It royally pissed me off, let me tell you."<p>

"Alright, well lets get this cleaned up." Danny said, pinching his nose to block out the offensive odor.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER...<strong>

**"**Why is this so hard to clean up?**" **Danny was really frustrated, surrounded by multiple chemical bottles, dust pans, brooms, and a prospecting pick-axe.  
>"I dunno, it wasn't this hard to clean up my bike." Johnny 13 was exhausted, with smears of Sulfur and black marks all over his face and Arms.<p>

Kitty flew in through the wall. "Johnny I thought you said you were going to be gone for only 5 min- What is going on here, and why do you like so dirty... well, dirtier?"  
>"Some Jack-screw thought it would be funny to put sulfur all over Ember's floor, and we can't get it off!" Johnny pouted.<p>

Kitty waved her arm like a fan. "Can we at least do something about the Odor?"  
>"We tried everything." Ember sighed. Behind her were bottles of Air freshener's, Perfumes, colognes, and Axe Deodorant Spray.<br>Kitty shrugged. "Did you ask the Ghost Writer? Maybe he read a book about how to properly clean this up?"

After 12 minutes the Ghost Writer showed up with an Empty bottle.  
>"After I heard of the situation I figured it what we are dealing with might not be a regular kind of sulfur. Maybe concentrated? I'm going to take a sample and see what this is."<br>"By all means, take as much as you can." Danny gestured to the floor. Through some difficulty they managed to get some sulfur into the bottle.  
>"I'll be back soon with the results of the Analysis." Ghost Writer said, then typed up a portal, and flew into it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>30 MINUTES LATER...<strong>

After Ghost Writer entered his house, he pushed the books off his desk and began to look through a microscope at the Sulfur. Next to him was a picture on how sulfur Molecules should appear. Immediately he could see some differences.  
>"What do we have here?" Ghost Writer asked himself, spotting a red glint in the stuff. After looking more closely and taking some pictures, He started pulling up more books. After reading his 14th book, he slumped down in his chair and sighed in defeat.<br>"Ive read almost every reference book in the library, and I still cant find anything that relates to-" Suddenly, the Ghost Writer's eyes widened. He looked to the back of the library, in the corner where a small shelf was almost completely concealed. Inside was a single book, covered in black and red scales. He slowly flew up to it, and picked it up. The cover was adorned with Teeth and bones in a decorative manner.  
>"Please god, Don't tell me its in this book. This is a really bad book." He opened the cover ti the first page and nearly wretched. The book was written in Human Blood and Ghost Ectoplasm that was somehow mixed together to form a usable writing ink. After reading the first four pages, he threw the book on the table and put his hand over his face, unable to read anymore of the gruesome book. Worst of all, his suspicion was confirmed.<br>"Ive got to warn them." He said and quickly took off. "I've got to warn them what's been in their house."

The book remained on the table. Its title, written in a stylish form of calligraphy in the Grizzly concoction, could be seen clear as day.  
>"The book of Demonology."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank god I'm done. Please review, and I'm sorry for the delay! It won't happen again, I promise!<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter would be up very soon!<strong>


	3. The AntiChrist

**3Rd CHAPTER! WOOO! Read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"Hush... Shh..." The shadowy figure cooed.<p>

He was standing beside a cradle with a baby that was blue. A baby girl to be exact.  
>Above the cradle, was a sign that was shaped like a box. The Sign said: "BEWARE! The Room of Box Lunch!".<br>It was in the Box Ghost's handwriting. The figure chuckled to himself and gently picked up the baby. He started to walk out the room.

The Box Ghost was one of the un-liked ghosts in the Ghost Zone. His status did change a bit, for the better, when he married  
>The Lunch Lady. When he had a daughter, He cried and swore in Oath to the Boxes that he would be the best Father and Husband he can be. It was at this time he got up to check on his Baby girl. She was his greatest Treasure. Imagine the surprise in his face when he saw someone walking out of the Nursery with HIS baby. He wasted no time to react.<br>"BEWARE!" He yelled his signature battle cry. Using his Box powers he launched a load of shipping crates at the Figure.

The shadowy creature merely yawned and flicked his hand. The shipping crates then exploded and in their place were fireballs. They were all launched at the Box Ghost's Direction. He dodged in time and threw another box. The figure sighed and Caught the box with his hand, and incinerated it.  
>"Don't you have anything new?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.<br>"How about this?" Box Ghost replied as he stuck out his hand made an ectoplasmic shaped like a box. He fired at the figure. The blast hit head on.  
>"Impressive." The figure said with a grin as dusted away at his shoulder, completely unharmed. "But I believe its time to end this meaningless battle."<br>The Figures eyes glowed a blood red, and out of his shadow, A large dog-like figure came out. It was the color of Night, Fangs as sharp as daggers and white as snow. Its eyes were a blue, purple, green, red, and all colors mixed together in a never-ending Swirl.  
>"Sick em, Alaster. " He howled with laughter as his monstrosity chased after the Box Ghost. Suddenly there was a cry to be heard, and he looked in his arms to see the Box Lunch, Awake and Unnerved.<p>

"Now look what you've done!" He said with a rage.** "**You woke up the Baby!**"** He then disappeared with the Baby in his arms. Almost Immediately the Dog-like creature faded away. The Lunch Lady flew into the room with Wide eyes.  
>"What's going on here? And Wheres the Baby!" She screamed the last part at the Box Ghost. He scratched his head, unsure how to explain. He then looked down and saw right at his feet, A pile of sulfur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

"Oh good, your back. So what was wrong with the Sulfur?" Danny asked. The Ghost Writer shook his head.  
>"It was demonic." He said. Everyone else in the room did a double take.<p>

"What do you mean 'Demonic'?" Johnny asked, now curious. The Ghost Writer sat down and started to explain.

"After looking at the Sulfur, I noticed a red blotch in the Sulfur. After referring to Numerous books, I came across one that was 'The book of Demonology'. On the 3rd page of the book, I read that the red blotch I found, wasn't really a blotch. It was the Mark of the Anti-Christ. Before any of you say it, no, this creature is not the spawn of Lucifer. Your bible gets more wrong then it does right. The Anti-Christ is a powerful creature. Granted, he is a demon, but he is stronger then the others. He is not completely demon. He is part Angel, Part Ghost, and part Human as well. He is mostly Demon but those extra Bloodlines within him make him powerful and give him strength and abilities unimaginable. His name that he is Known by is Magnus."

Everyone was silent for a second, unsure of what they were dealing with here. Then Ember spoke up.  
>"Why was he in our house?" The Ghost Writer shrugged.<br>"I don't know, but whatever it is, its not good."

Suddenly a bunch of Ghosts we all know too well came bursting into the Apartment.

"Ember, one of the worst things ever in the Ghost Zone-" Desiree started but was pushed away by Spectra.  
>"It's almost as bad as when the Ghost King broke out of his Sarcophagus-" Spectra was punched out by Desiree and they started having a Cat fight.<strong><br>**"That is enough!" Walker said, annoyed. With his Ghost Police, he broke apart the fight. Walker then turned to Ember and Danny.  
>"Your wife needs to come with me for Protection." He told Danny. Danny paled<br>"Protection for what?" Walker sighed.  
>"The Box Ghost's Child is missing. We have reason to believe the one responsible for taking the Child will come after yours next once its born."<strong><br>**Danny looked at Johnny and the Ghost Writer, all 3 of them thinking the exact same thing.  
>"Walker, I think i know who the one responsible is." Danny said.<br>"Who is it?" Walker asked.  
>"The Anti-Christ." The Ghost Writer answered. Walker sighed and rubbed his face.<br>"First of all, He is a myth. Second, If he did exist, why would he Kidnap a Ghost Baby?" The three guys didn't know the answer, so Walker continued.  
>"I understand your worried and we have no leads on who did this, but rest assured we will take good care of your wife and child. When we capture the one responsible she will be released back to you."<br>"Don't I get a say in this?" Ember asked.  
>"No." Walker said as he disappeared with Ember and his Police Force.<p>

Danny was at a loss for a few minutes, then turned to the Ghost Writer.  
>"Go get the book you read, and bring it here. I want to track down this Son of a bitch, Find out why he's kidnapping ghost babies, and Take him back to Walker so I can get my wife back."<p>

Ghost Writer Nodded and created a portal with his Keyboard to his House to retrieve the Book.

* * *

><p><strong>THATS THE END OF CHAPPY 3! PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


	4. Portal Trip

**FINALLY! Do you know How long it took me to Find a computer with internet in this country im visiting? TOO LONG! Now I can continue the Story! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>The Ghost Writer brought the book to Danny and Johnny in seconds after hearing the rage in Danny's voice. Danny looked at the book and suddenly shivered at the sight of it. Even Johnny looked uneasy.<br>"That, uh... That's the book?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the Cover adorned in bones. Ghost Writer nodded sadly.  
>"It get's worse." He said as he showed them the kind of Ink it was written in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 15 MINUTES...<strong>

It took that long to clean up Johnny 13 and Danny Phantom's Vomit from the floor. Danny wiped his chin and said with a sickly voice.  
>"Okay, so what exactly is the Anti-Christ, and why would he want Ghost Babies?"<p>

The Ghost Writer opened the book and began the passage. _"The Anti-Christ is one of the strongest beings in creation. In religious matters, Human's believe it to be the Spawn of the devil himself. In reality their 'Bible' gets more wrong then it does right. He is composed of Demonic Energy, Angelic Energy, and Chaos itself. Never attempt to attack him. The only thing you can do, if you have angered him or in anyway gave him reason to come after you, is to hide and pray he doesn't find you."_

"What does it say about Ghost Babies?" Danny asked. The Ghost Writer flipped a few pages and found another passage he hasn't seen before. This passage was written in an unknown purple-ish green color.

_"Ectoplasmic energy is considered a power boost for all Demon and Angel kind. The effects it would have on the Anti-Christ, him being both races, would increase his power to a god-like state. But not just any Ectoplasm would do. The spell to perform the Boost would require the energy of a ghost who hasn't lived life. Pure Ghost from birth. Though these are very rare, once a creature discovers where they are or when they'll be born, You can rest assured that the Baby will be hunted until its been absorbed."_

Ghost Writer finished the passage and looked at Danny. His face was pale as he realized that his soon to be born child would be in danger for the rest of its after-life. His face turned even whiter when he also realized Ember would be in danger.

"So, this ritual." Johnny asked. "How does it go?"  
>Ghost writer adjusted his Glasses and began to read.<br>_  
>"The Ingredients needed would be: A Ghost Baby, an Anti-Ectoplasm Cage, and a ZeuCronic Circle. A ZeuCronic Circle is a made entirely of Blood and Sand. The Markings around it are that of the Old Gods. The Creature must remain inside the Circle for 24 Hours, then He must Devour the Ghost Baby. The circle must remain unbroken for the creatures protection. If broken, The Old Gods will destroy the creature, for they wouldn't want another God around to make competition. When the Circle remains intact, Nothing can Harm the creature within it. The circle itself is nearly impossible to break, and the Shield it gives the Creature is Impenetrable. The only way it can be broken is Either with the Anti-Christ's own actions, or Reality is to be altered by any means necessary."<em>

When the words "Reality" and "Altered" were spoken, the 3 men looked at each other, all thinking the same Idea. Formulating a battle Plan.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

"Shut up you little Twerp!" Magnus said as he Held Baby Lunch Box in his arms, and she was still crying. They were inside the ZeuCronic Circle. Already Magnus could hear the Thundering and the Grumbling as the Old God's tried to break down the Barrier to get at him, but to No Avail.  
>"Just 18 more hours." Magnus said to himself. "Just 18 more hours and I'll have you for lunch." The baby was still crying, then suddenly Magnus had an Idea. He howled with laughter.<p>

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" He asked himself, as his hand started to glow. Suddenly the screaming and yelling stopped. Box Lunch looked like she was still crying, but no sound came out of her throat. Magnus grinned.  
>"Turning you into a mute is probably the smartest thing I've done these past 6 hours." He once again howled with laughter while Box Lunch cried on the inside, but can no longer be heard from.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ELSEWHERE...<strong>

"How do we find him?" Danny asked. Ghost started flipping through the pages but shrugged.  
>"It doesn't say, but there is a way we can find out."<br>"How?" Johnny asked. Ghost Writer Opened a Portal.  
>"How else? Were going to Hell and find out our next move from there." He replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is done! Thank god for internet. I never thought I would see it again. Well, Review! Ill try to get the Next Chapter up by Tomorrow!<strong>


	5. Holy Hell?

**Chapter 5! Awesome! Please read and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR FREDDY KRUEGER OR JASON VORHEES!**

* * *

><p>Johnny just stared at the Ghost Writer, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Danny was doing the same. Silence ensued in the room for nearly an hour. The Ghost Writer looked back and forth at his two friends. Finally Johnny spoke up.<br>"Your joking, right?"  
>The Ghost Writer Simply stared at him.<br>"Are you insane? That's just... Suicidal!" Johnny exclaimed, completely unnerved by the prospect of having to travel to Hell to find a demon who could very well become a god.

"I'll go." Danny said with a look of determination.  
>"Your serious?" Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing.<br>"I have to. It's the only way to get Ember back. Also if we don't defeat it, He will become a god and then we would be powerless from protecting my child that is soon to be born from it." Danny said, and inched toward the portal. However, he was stopped short when he heard the signature cry of a ghost everyone knows all to well.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost yelled. The three other entities just looked at him. He then started looking down on his feet and said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.  
>"I heard you were going after what took my daughter. I'm coming with you." He looked up as he said that, daring them to tell him he cannot go with a glare. Unfortunately a glare didn't exactly suit him, but rather he looked like he was constipated. It was at that moment Kitty walked in.<p>

"What's going on?" Kitty asked as she saw the portal. The Ghost Writer answered.  
>"We are going to Hell to retrieve the child of the Box Ghost and defeat the Anti-Christ so that he won't harm Ember or Her soon to be born Child in the future." He said. Kitty looked at Johnny and her eyes watered. She then gave him a passionate kiss and hugged him tightly.<br>"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear. "Please make it back safely." With that being said, Johnny's attitude from earlier changed. He looked at the other ghosts and smiled.  
>"What are you all waiting for? Lets do this!" He said. Danny grinned and they all started to make their way to the portal.<p>

"WAIT!" The Ghost's turned to see Tucker, covered in sweat from the run to get there. "Put this on." He fastened a microchip on each of their heads. "These chips are actually video cameras I made. Even though their tiny they give us 450 Megapixels. I have them connected to the monitors I brought with me." He pointed behind him on a table. "We will be able to see what's in Hell, and be able to talk to you from here in case you would need some help."

Danny smiled at him. "You actually ran over here carrying all that stuff?" He asked. Tucker grinned.  
>"After Valerie gave up Ghost Hunting she got a Job as a Fitness Trainer. She's been making me work out." He said.<p>

"Guys." The Ghost Writer said. "We gotta hurry. The Portal is closing." After hearing that the four Ghosts rushed in.

"Didn't it look like the Box Ghost needed a moment?" Tucker asked Kitty, recalling the look the Box Ghost had on his face. Kitty nodded.

_"The Box Ghost has heard that!" _The Box Ghost said through the speakers of the monitors. Tucker looked a little sheepish, but returned to serious.  
>"Alright, it looks like the microphones work. Lets turn on the monitors and see if they work." He said. Kitty nodded and they turned them on. They gasped at the sight of whats in Hell.<p>

_"Holy Shit..."_ Danny was heard through the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Hell...<strong>

Danny, Johnny 13, The Box Ghost, and The Ghost Writer looked around with Wide eyes. They were in a building that looked like an Orphanage. Only, it was very quiet. Deathly quiet. There was blood on the walls. Everyone shivered.  
>"Dude, I don't like the looks of this place." Johnny said.<br>"That makes two of us." Danny agreed.  
>"Three of a kind." Box Ghost whispered.<br>"Four of a feather." Ghost Writer nodded at them and gestured to a door that might lead out of the building. "Hurry, lets move. Only 14 hours till the child is devoured and her energy sapped in the ritual."

The Box Ghost hurried to the door at the mention of his Baby being eaten. He was followed by the others as he opened the Door. Immediately a white light engulfed them and they found themselves near a small wooden bridge on a creek.  
>"What just happened?" Danny asked. Johnny shrugged.<br>"I don't know."  
>"What's that?" The Ghost Writer pointed in the distance. There were three figures, and one was jumping in the middle of them.<br>_"Guys."_ Tucker said through the microphone. _"We zoomed in on them through the camera. They are just three little girls playing with a Jump Rope. You should Go ask them if they know anything about the location of the Anti-Christ."  
><em>The Box Ghost shrugged and the four Ghosts went toward them. They then heard a song being sung by the children. The sound was chilling to the bones.

_1 2, Freddy's coming for you.  
>3 4, better lock your door.<br>5 6, Grab your Crucifix.  
><em>_7 8, better stay up late.  
><em>_9 10, Never sleep again..._

"Hiya." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see someone. He was wearing a striped sweater along and a black fedora. His face was marred, looking like it was burned flesh. His hand had a sort of glove on it that had blades protruding from its tips.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.  
>"The name's Freddy Krueger. Welcome to my Nightmare." Freddy replied with his Arms outstretched. The atmosphere changed and the setting turned into a Boiler Room. The Ghost Writer suddenly gasped.<br>"I know who you are. Your the serial child killer from Elm Street in Springboro, Ohio!" He turned to the other Ghosts. "He became a demon and kill's children in their dreams."  
>Freddy looked at the Ghost Writer. "Nice to know someone remembers me. Even though that someone is a ghost." Danny became impatient.<br>"Listen were looking for the Anti-Christ. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Danny asked, only to get a bone-chilling reply.  
>"Sorry kid but your not going anywhere." Freddy flicked his hand and Danny went flying. He collided with the wall and started ricocheting on the Boilers and metal as if he were a pinball.<br>"Shadow, Attack!" Johnny ordered his shadow. The shadow charged at Freddy. Danny dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to shadow box!" Freddy cackled and let loose some kung-fu on the living Shadow. While the brawl was being fought, the Ghost Writer was typing away, and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he pressed the button 'Enter' on the keyboard. The whole setting changed around them and they were in a cabin that was on fire. Freddy looked around wide-eyed and then shouted at the Ghost Writer.  
>"What have you done?"<p>

The Ghost Writer signaled Freddy to look behind him. As he did that he saw Guy standing behind him. He had on a green Jacket, probably around 7 feet tall, and had on a Hockey mask. In his hand was a Machete. He and Freddy started battling it out, and the man was winning.  
>"Who is that guy?" Danny asked. "And where are we?"<br>"That guy is Freddy Krueger's most known enemy. His Name is Jason Vorhees. We are still in Hell but this place is known as Camp Crystal Lake. Now lets get out of here quick before either of them try to kill us." Ghost Writer answered and ushered Everyone out.

After they left Freddy screamed as he punctured Jason full of Holes. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Jason answered By using his Machete to decapitate Freddy's head. He then went out of the cabin and started stalking the Ghosts.

* * *

><p><strong>That's The end of Chapter 5! I'm a Jason Vorhees fan, Just so you know. Please Review!<strong>


	6. Authors Notice

**Authors Notice!**

**I don't want to sound whiny, but I haven't had any reviews ever since i posted chapter 4, and really I'm starting to think no one reads this any more. And really, if no one reads my story, I feel like I'm just writing for dust in the wind, and not some fans of Danny Phantom. So unless I get some more reviews I don't think I'll be posting anymore Chapters. Really, Really sorry if there are readers out there that expect another chapter to this story. But you Understand right? Do you... don't you?... Please don't kill me... :(**


	7. Epicness strikes again!

**Woah, I honestly never expected to have reviews come that quickly. I was even more shocked when People wrote they were actually reading my story. Thank you guys. Your all Awesome! Well, you guys know the drill then I guess. READ AND REVIEW!**

**I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR LILO AND STITCH OR THE CHILDREN OF THE CORN MOVIES! If I did own any of those I would turn my Stories into Movies.**

* * *

><p>The four Ghosts flew around trying to find any trace of the Anti-Christ or his Whereabouts. So far they had no luck. Time was ticking and they knew they only had 11 hours left.<p>

"Guys, we got to find a lead." Ghost writer said, exasperated. "All we have been doing was walking aimlessly trying to find something, but that's only been wasting time. We need a new strategy."  
>"Why were we even walking? Why don't we just fly?" Danny asked.<br>_"I wouldn't if I were you Danny."_ Tucker said through the microphone. _"Look up."  
><em>Danny complied and saw a swarm of Harpies with barbed wings and razor sharp fangs hovering above them. They look actually like Humans, except for the wings.

"...Not cool man. Not cool." Johnny 13 said. One of the Harpies flew down next to the Ghost Writer. It was a female, and a curvy one at that. She had white feathers, A black outline, and Dark Blue eyes. All in all she was pretty Beautiful.  
>"Hey handsome." She said to the Ghost Writer. "The name is Eve. Whats yours?" The Ghost Writer was captivated by her appearance. He started stuttering.<br>"M-my... My Na-n-n...Name..." The Ghost Writer could Hardly speak. Johnny couldn't stand seeing one of his dudes go down like that, so he decided to do what a bro's gotta do.  
>"The Ghost Writer. His name is Ghost Writer." Johnny said coming to his rescue. Eve made a grin.<br>"Why is are you called the Ghost Writer?" She asked. The Ghost Writer mentally made a note to thank Johnny later and decided to take it from there.  
>"Because I can make all your dreams come true. Observe." He said as he took out his keyboard and started typing. Suddenly a heart-shaped Box of Chocolates and a bouquet of roses appeared in the Hands of Eve. Needless to say she was shocked, and amused.<br>"Wow..." Was all she could say as she looked at the Ghost Writer with wide eyes. Danny decided to step in.  
>"He's single too." He whispered into the Harpy's ear. She smiled which showed her sparkly sharp teeth.<br>"Thanks for the Info." She whispered back. Ghost Writer then coughed.  
>"I don't suppose you know where we could find the Anti-Christ?" He asked. Eve's eyes darkened.<br>"What do you want with Magnus?" She asked venomously.  
>"He stole my daughter." The Box Ghost said as he stepped in. Eve eyes went wide in shock. She then turned to the other Ghosts.<br>"All of you, Follow Me." Eve said as she walked off in a fast pace. Everyone obediently followed. Ghost Writer quickly walked next to her.  
>"I'm guessing you and Magnus have some issues?" He guessed.<br>"I hate that Son of a Bitch! Everyone knows who he is. The Alleged "Ruler of Hell. I've seen what he does to people... Even first hand." She wiped a tear from her eye. The Ghost Writer wanted to comfort her but she continued to rant. "And Now he thinks he can just steal a Ghost Baby and Become a New God! Ill never let that happen." Eve said it with such conviction Ghost Writer swore he could have seen a fire in her eyes.

"That's why were here." The Ghost Writer said. "Were on the same side here." Eve softly smiled at him and gave him a hug as she whispered into his ear.  
>"I'm glad. Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they continued walking.<p>

Danny and Johnny both gave each other a fist bump as they watched from behind what was going on in front of them.  
>"It's about time." Danny said.<br>"No kidding." Johnny replied. "I thought he would remain single forever."  
>"You and me both." Danny agreed. "All in a days work for a hero." Johnny balked at that.<br>"You? If it wasn't for me This wouldn't have happened."  
>"JOKE!" Danny exclaimed looking Johnny 13 straight in the eye. "We all know your terrible at picking up girls! Out of the two of us I'm the Stud here!"<br>"Now that is what I call a joke!" Johnny talked back. "When it comes to looks I'm the Alpha Male here. Chicks dig the hair."

_"You know it Johnny." _Kitty said through the microphone. Apparently both forgot she was there. They just stared at each other silently in an awkward way then continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth...<strong>

"What did I say?" Kitty asked Tucker when the two Ghosts on the monitor stopped fighting. '_I actually found it kinda... well... Hot._' She thought to herself as she thought back on how they were trying to display through their Argument who was indeed the Alpha Male. Tucker looked at her then sighed.  
>"It's kind of a dude thing. Sometimes we try to determine who is top Dog when there is more then one guy. But when a girl interrupts it makes everything kind of... well... Awkward." Tucker explained.<p>

"Hmph... Men." Kitty said then returned to watching the Monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Hell...<strong>

The Ghosts and Harpy kept walking until they came across a Corn field. Near it they saw a little Girl and a Blue...  
>"What the Heaven is that?" The Harpy asked, taken aback by its appearance and by the fact that she has never seen it before. The Ghost Writer took a close look at it and his Eyes widened.<br>"I read about it in the Book of Demonology!" He exclaimed, recalling the Passages. "_And in the Depths of Hell There will be a blue Creature. He will have 6 legs a spine that sticks out. His antennas large enough to make a roach feel Envy. His Name is Experiment 626, but he will travel with a little girl who calls him Stitch. Her name is Lilo. The human Bible got the Numbers of the Mark of the Beast wrong. Instead of it being 666 it was suppose to be 626. He is an Artificial devil, and his Destiny is to Jump-start the Apocalypse._" The Ghost Writer finished quoting the book and looked upon 626 with a kind of fear.

All the Ghosts and Harpy looked at each other and each knew the Only had one option. Run! But as they made one step to get away, Stitch heard them with his large ears and Turned around, baring his sharp teeth and Charged. Lilo ran into the Cornfield.  
>"...Oh crap." Ghost Writer said as Stitch rolled into a ball and launched like a Cannon into them. He knocked the Box Ghost out cold with a powerful hit to the head. But before he could do anymore Damage, Danny Phantom froze him into a Block of Ice. They looked around for Lilo, but she was not to be seen.<p>

"Let's get out of here." Johnny looked around quickly. "Before we meet some other thing that can cause doomsday." The others nodded and they moved out.

After 6 minutes 626 completely thawed out. He looked around threateningly until he saw a Large Figure walk in front of him. All he saw was a Hockey Mask before a Machete cut his head off with one quick, clean slice. Jason Vorhees then continued to follow the trail that lead to finding the Ghosts. After walked away, Lilo, Isaac, and Malachi walked out of the Cornfields. After seeing the Body of stitch, Lilo let out a cry of Remorse. Malachi and Isaac were silent however. After she finished her Mourning, Lilo started talking.

"We must go. '**He who walks behind the rows**' expects us at the Prayer meeting."

Isaac and Malachi nodded and stalked into the cornfields alongside Lilo.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNN! Bet you guys didn't think I could put in a horror movie and a children's cartoon into this and twist it up to make it fit did you? Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Ghost Writer meets Death

**Chapter 8 people! WOOOO! I had a lot of fun writing this story for you guys. And reading Stories from you guys about this show was what inspired me to make this Story and the one before it "Warm and Tender". It inspired me to make a story no one has ever thought of or ever will think of again. Like what Maximus said in the movie "Gladiator": "I will win the crowd. I will give them something they have never seen before." Right now I'm actually wondering if I have won the crowd... Hmm... Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

**I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL! Except Eve and Magnus, cuz their my OC's**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS STORY! But if you wanna listen to it while you read the story, here you go. Just go on Youtube and and Type in Oh Death, By Jen Titus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

"How much time do we have left?" Danny asked the Ghost Writer. He checked one of the screens on his Keyboard and sighed.  
>"8 hours." He answered. He then turned to Eve. "How much further?"<br>"Were almost there. Just a few more Miles. We could fly but I don't think my brothers and sisters would let us pass." She replied while pointing to the sky. Ghost Writer looked up, but there wasn't another Harpy in sight.  
>"Uh... Eve I think you should look up." Ghost Writer told her. Eve did so and was confused.<br>"Well that's weird. I overheard them saying they were gonna stalk you guys to keep you from flying. You know, their way as a prank." Eve stated as she was looking around in the sky. "They don't usually give up unless something happen-... Oh my god." She whispered when she looked to her right to see a pure white Fireball coming in their Direction.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Johnny 13 yelled as he shoved the Box Ghost and Danny out of the way while the Ghost Writer pulled Eve into the same Direction. A split second later it hit the ground, Charring it and making it blacker then Charcoal. Box Ghost started freaking out and was looking around wildly.  
>"What was that? Oh my god did you see that, It almost killed us, we gotta get outta here or were gonna get smoked like Barbecue-" Johnny and Danny put a clamp Over his mouth.<br>"Shut up." They both said simultaneously. Eve looked up in the sky with her Jaw dropped. Ghost Writer could see the Panic in her eyes. He decided to ask.  
>"What was that?" Eve looked at him with fear.<br>"That was an Angel." She said. Ghost Writer taken aback.  
>"I thought Angels were in Heaven, not Hell." He said. She nodded.<br>"They are...Or atleast they are suppose to be." She looked toward the sky with a calculating look. Then her eyes widened. "They are laying Siege to hell!" She sounded very surprised.  
>"How do you know their doing that?" Johnny asked. Eve pointed to her self.<br>"Despite popular belief, Harpies and Angels are distantly related, though we are not as strong. We have demon blood in us, however, therefore we are damned to remain in Hell. But We can understand and hear what they are saying." Eve explained. Danny looked intrigued.  
>"What are they saying now?" He asked. Eve started listening and was saying slowly, but clearly.<br>"Their saying... Something about a Human. Hang on... 'We must rescue Dean Winchester from the Pit'... Wait hold on there's more... 'Castiel, Follow Uriel, See if you can find an Opening through the Walls of Hell.'... That's all I heard right now." Eve finished.  
>"Who's Dean Winchester?" Johnny asked. Eve shrugged.<br>"He's a hunter. You know, someone who Hunts and kills the Supernatural. Sometimes because they are evil, other times because they aren't human. He made a deal with a demon to get his brother back, but gave his soul in exchange. In the end he was ripped apart by Hell Hounds." Her eyes then grew darker. "His dad, on the other hand, Killed hundreds of things. Not because they were evil. In fact some of the things he destroyed were some of the greatest people I knew, my friends... They were so kind... and he slaughtered them on Earth." She wiped a tear from her eye. The Ghost Writer put an arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her. Instead she wrapped her arms around him tightly, getting his jacket wet with her tears.

"Why were they on Earth?" Danny asked. Eve looked at him with wet eyes.  
>"Some of us <strong>Used<strong> to be human. They just wanted to see Earth again, and how it changed." Eve struggled to answer. She continued to sob, while The Ghost Writer looked at Danny, and mouthed 'That's enough.'

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth...<strong>

Tucker and Kitty heard it all, and they looked stricken.  
>"That poor thing..." Kitty said while looking at the Monitor. Tucker nodded, but then something behind the Group caught his eye. He yelled into the Microphone.<br>"Guys! Behind you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

Everyone whipped around in time to see two Creatures fly overhead.  
>"I'm guessing that must be Uriel and Castiel." The Ghost Writer dryly remarked. Eve nodded as she wiped her Eyes dry. Then her head shot up, Mouth in the Shape of an 'O'. She looked at the Ghost Writer with pleading eyes.<br>"Can you do something for me?" She asked, with hope. The Ghost Writer looked at her and his heart melted.  
>"Anything." He said with absolution. Eve took a deep breath.<br>"Do you think you can bring my friends back?" She asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes. The Ghost Writer was taken aback by this. He isn't able to disrupt time to bring back the dead. But he didn't want to let her down. Then he thought of the Angels overhead and had an idea.  
>"Be right back." The Ghost Writer typed a few words and He teleported in front of the angels. No one could see him but the Angels.<p>

"Stand aside Ghost." One of them said. "We have a mission to complete."  
>"No, not until you do me a favor." Ghost Writer said, not going to back down.<br>"We don't have time for this." The other Angel said and reached to grab the Ghost Writer. But the Ghost Writer typed in a few words, and the Angel's wings became clipped together by a Giant Paperclip. He screamed as he fell to the ground. The Other Angel looked in Shock.  
>"What have you done to Uriel?" He demanded. The Ghost Writer looked at him with Determination.<br>"Unless you want all of your other Angel Buddies to go down like him, Castiel, You will help me." The Ghost Writer talked back. Castiel looked at him Warily, then submitted.  
>"What do you want?" He grumbled. The Ghost Writer grinned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth...<strong>

Tucker was impressed by the way the Ghost Writer was Handling the Angels. Kitty seemed pretty surprised too, but in a good way.  
>"I gotta say." She started. "Eve is one lucky Girl."<br>"Why do you say that?" Tucker asked. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
>"Because He likes her you idiot. God, for someone who's suppose to be smart your pretty clueless."<br>"I know that." Tucker said defensively. "But how are you sure his plans will work? Maybe the Angel can't bring people back Either. Maybe Hell is the Last stop." Kitty thought about what he said.  
>"I hope not..." she said softly, but Tucker heard her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell... in front of the Angel.<strong>

"So, do we have a deal?" Ghost Writer said. Castiel looked at him like he was Crazy.  
>"I can't bring back the dead." He said. The Ghost Writer's eye twitched a little and typed something in his keyboard.<br>"Then you are of no Use to me." He said as he clicked Enter. A Million ton Anvil(Which should weigh about... 2,000,000,000 lb!) Smacked Castiel down as he fell the to the Ground.

The Ghost Writer put his hand to his head. "How do I explain this to Eve? I can't just rip her hope out." He was talking to himself. He couldn't think of any ideas. Just as he was about to head back, he heard a song being played. It sounded cold and dreadful...Yet nice.

_"Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_  
><em>Won't you spare me over til another year<em>

_But what is this, that I cant see_  
><em>with ice cold hands taking hold of me<em>

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
><em>who will have mercy on your soul<em>

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death"_

The Ghost Writer turned around and saw a figure. It was a middle aged Man, with black hair, wearing a suit, and a Cane that made him look like a pimp.

_"No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_  
><em>Nothing satisfies me but your soul<em>

_Oh, Death,_  
><em>Well I am Death, none can excel,<em>  
><em>I'll open the door to heaven or hell.<em>

_Oh, Death, оh Death,_  
><em>my name is Death and the end ïs here..."<em>

"A couple of minutes ago Castiel was suppose to have retrieved Dean Winchester. Why then, Ghost Writer, have you disrupted time?" Death said, gesturing to the fallen Angels.  
>"I can set it all back together." The Ghost Writer said, his Voice Even. "After you do me something." Death looked at him in the eyes, then sat in Mid-Air.<br>"Name it." He said. The Ghost Writer Composed his thoughts together.  
>"I want you to bring back Eve's friends from the dead. And don't say you can't. Your death itself! Your the final say, So I know you can!" He said, yelling the last part. "In return I'll set everything back to normal, and Castiel can retrieve Dean Winchester."<p>

Death looked at him for a moment, then Nodded.  
>"Very well."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell... With the Ghost Group.<strong>

"Whats taking the Ghost Writer so long?" Johnny asked. The Ghost's and Harpy looked everywhere in the Sky. The Box Ghost then Spotted him.  
>"There he is!" He exclaimed. The Ghost Writer landed on the ground with two other Creatures next to him. They had long Black hair up to her waist, Looking Nicely developed, and Fangs. Their eyes swam with a rainbow of colors, that if you looked into them, you would've thought you were seeing the Northern Lights. They were twins. Oh, and they had Barbed Wings, Whiter then New fallen snow. Eve could barely believe it.<p>

"Krista! Mary!" She yelled in glee as she ran over to them.  
>"Eve!" They both said simultaneously. They gave each a big hug, all with joy.<p>

While the girls were having their moments, the dudes looked The Ghost Writer.  
>"Dude." Johnny said astonished. "I thought you couldn't bring back the dead!"<br>"How did you do it man?" Danny asked, looking like he really wanted to know. The Ghost Writer smirked and then Quoted from the song.  
>"When God is gone and the Devil takes Hold, Who will have mercy on your soul?" He smirked and walked toward the girls.<br>"...What does that mean?" Johnny asked. But the Ghost Writer couldn't answer, because he felt his lips press against something. He released Eve was kissing him, so he kissed back. When they were done, Eve was smiling.

"Thank you so much... For everything." She said sincerely. She then Unfurled her great Spiked wings. Her friends did the same. She turned to all the Ghosts. "We have an Anti-Christ to visit." She said with a new-found strength. Then all Ghosts and Harpies took Flight.

Not Far behind them, Jason Vorhees was running, determined not to let them Get Away.

* * *

><p><strong>THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 8! OMG WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS SO AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PUT A REFERENCE OF THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL IN HERE. ITS ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE SHOWS EVER! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Johnny in Mordor

**Chapter 9 Dudes! Everyone Read and Review!**

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

**AND I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!**

* * *

><p>Now that the group was flying they were going A lot faster and covering more ground. But They only had one hour left, and they were trying to hurry.<br>"How much further?" Danny yelled while he was going at Top speed. Eve looked toward the distance.  
>"It's Over there!" She yelled and pointed. Lo and behold, what lay before them was certainly a sight to make some one think of a Horror movie. It was a giant volcano with a really large door in its Base. At the top, Dragons flew in circles acting as Guards. A Legion of strange looking creatures were at the bottom of the Volcano, by the millions. If you look a little to the left you would see a large tower with a Fiery Eye at the top. The Box Ghost, Johnny and Danny stared for a few seconds, then Powered up their attacks. Danny was readying his Ghostly Wail. Johnny 13 was summoning his Unlucky Shadow. The Box Ghost Was creating an Ecto-Plasmic blast shaped like a box. All of them were about to charge in when they were confronted by Eve, Mary, and Krista.<br>"Your not all gonna charge in are you?" Mary asked.  
>"Well... Yeah." Johnny said as he shrugged. Krista then hit him in head.<br>"Idiot." She said. "Look down there. There are 10,000 Orcs. This is Mordor!"  
>"She's right." Eve said as she looked around. "We gotta find another way in." Everyone started looking, but no one was having any success. Well, That was until all the Orcs and Dragons just started leaving toward a large gate... Yup, they were leaving. The Ghost Writer couldn't believe their luck.<p>

"Perfect! Now we can get in." He started to move forward with the others, but curiosity got the better of him. "I wonder why they left." The Ghost Writer flew quickly to the Black Gate and avoided detection. Before his eyes there was an Army of Humans surrounded by these Orcs. His eyes widened. '_Maybe I should help them... Yes I have time for one move._' The Ghost Writer Thought as he pulled out his Keyboard and started Typing in it. On the Battlefield a lot of fire balls appeared from the sky and Struck the Orcs with lightening speed. The Humans looked around with wide eyes, trying to find the one who gave them aid. But by then the Ghost Writer was catching up to the others.

"Alright I'm here. Had to do a little something." Ghost Writer said as he caught up to the Group. Johnny shrugged.  
>"Well you didn't miss much." He said with an indifference. The group went through the door. As they walked in they released they were on a ledge. Across from them was another ledge. As they looked they saw two young boys. Also they saw a weird... thing fighting them. In it's hands was a ring. Then a Boy with black hair came.<br>"Smeagel I demand you give us the ring!" He said. He looked kind of short.  
>"Never!" Smeagel said as he put on the ring. He turned invisible when he did. Johnny whistled.<br>"That looks pretty useful." He said. Kitty's voice came in through the Microphone.  
>"<em>That ring looked so pretty!<em>" She said with wonder. Johnny decided it was time he made his girl happy and summoned.

"Shadow, Get me that ring!" He commanded. The Shadow laughed evilly and complied to its masters wishes. It grabbed smeagel and tore the ring off its finger, then tossed the three people into the lava. He then returned the ring to Johnny.  
>"Kitty, I only wish I asked this sooner." Johnny said as he went down on one knee toward the camera. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he presented the ring to her.<p>

_"OMG Yes! Yes I would!"_

The Ghosts and Harpies in the scene applauded. Danny patted Johnny in the back.  
>"Finally you popped the question. I was actually beginning to wonder." He said with a smile. Johnny grinned.<br>"I only wish I have done it sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth...<strong>

"Oh My God This is probably the greatest day of my Life!" Kitty said with Glee.  
>"I'm Happy for ya." Tucker said, surprised about what just happened.<p>

"You can Call me Kitty 13." She said dreamily

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO! I know this was a Short Chapter, but Trust me when I say That I am going somewhere with this, I PROMISE! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. An Unlikely Hero

**Chapter 10 guys! Next Chapter may be the Final Chapter, I'm not sure. Well anyway, Please READ AND REVIEW! Oh, also I realized that some of the people reading this haven't read its Prequel Warm and Tender. If I were you I would read it now, Otherwise this Chapter won't make much sense without it.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

The Ghosts and the Harpy trio found a door hidden within the Volcano of Mt. Doom in Mordor, and flew into it quickly, in fear of being burned alive by the lava if they didn't get to it in time. In the door they went inside, they were surprised to find it Cool, and not be sweltering with heat. Across from them was another door. It was adorned with Skulls, Teeth, and Turkish Delights. Decoratively speaking it was beautiful, but gruesome. On the door was a sign that said "Throne of Magnus, The Anti-Christ".

"Alright guys." Danny said. "Are we ready for this?"  
>"Hell yeah we are!" Johnny yelled, bringing out his shadow. Everyone responded by bringing out their weapons. The Harpies eyes glowed red and their Barbed wings Grew Longer, and Sharper.<br>"What kind of powers do you guys have anyway?" Ghost Writer asked. They grinned.  
>"We can make fire blasts and emit lasers from our eyes. Our wings can fire sharp Barb-like thorns." Eve said. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Lets do this!"<p>

Everyone charged in the room. After a powerful blast from Danny, it broke down. Within it they found the Anti-Christ in a circle of what looked like rd sand. When they moved in closer cautiously they realized it was sand clogged with blood. Where the blood was from they didn't want to know. As they edged closer they saw the Ghost Baby Box Lunch in his hands, seemingly asleep. But her eyes was still open and her mouth was opening and closing, looking like she was crying.

"I took away her voice." A noise boomed. They realized it was Magnus speaking. "It was too annoying for me to bare."

The Box Ghost suddenly erupted in fury and started blasting Ecto-Plasmic blasts shaped like boxes.  
>"How dare you harm my Daughter you bastard!" He was yelling. But the box-shaped blasts never made it to Magnus, for it was absorbed by an unseen force. He stopped blasting when he realized it was having no effect. Magnus grinned.<p>

"I see you have noticed that you cannot harm me. If you would take a look around me you can see this circle around me. It is called the-" Magnus started but was interrupted by the Ghost Writer.  
>"ZeuCronic circle, which keeps you from harm and is nearly impossible to break. I however, can remedy that." He pulled out his Keyboard. Magnus simply looked at him, then smiled in a very creepy way.<p>

"Are you sure you can do that?" He asked. "Look how much time you have left." Danny looked at the time through one of the Ghost Writers screens. They only had 3 minutes left! Ghost Writer shook his head, however.

"That's more then enough time to get rid of the ZeuCronic, so that the Old Gods would then destroy and we can take back Box Lunch." Ghost Writer was very confident. Magnus shook his head.

"Minions, come forth." He commanded. After he said that, Lilo, Malachi, and Isaac, along with a bunch of other Children came forward as if out of nowhere.  
>"We serve you, and only you, He walks behind the rows." They all said in unison. Danny just stared.<br>"Wait..." He said, confused. "Your 'He who walks behind the rows'?"Magnus nodded.  
>"Who else do you think it could be?" He asked sarcastically. Johnny cracked his knuckles.<br>"It makes no difference who you are. Your ass is gone." Johnny then ordered his shadow to attack the Children. The children immediately threw water at the shadow, reducing him to goop. Johnny just stared.  
>"How did you guys know his weakness?" He asked, stunned. The Children didn't answer, but instead just attacked with pickaxes, spears, and knives.<p>

"Oh crap!" Danny exclaimed as he blasted them off Johnny with an Ecto-Blast. The Children hit the wall, but then got back up as if nothing happened. Johnny backed up quickly.  
>"How did you guys even get here?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. Malachi pointed at the door from the Opposite from where gang entered.<br>"Through the entrance. It leads from the middle of the Cornfield, underneath the Blue Man." The other children put their hands over their hearts and said simultaneously "The Blue Man!".

Eve suddenly started blasting the children with Lasers. Krista followed her by shooting thorns from her wings, while Mary was doing Fire Blasts, which looked almost like Ecto-Blasts, but different color, and on Fire.  
>"We'll take care of the Children." Eve said while shooting lasers from her Eyes. "You guys get rid of Magnus."<p>

"I don't think so." Magnus said, and a Shadow appeared behind him, taking shape of a familiar animal.  
>"Alastor, Sick em!" He said, pointing at the Ghost Writer. The creature attacked, only to be tackled by the Box Ghost.<br>"Remember me?" He said, then shoved a Box-shaped blast down its mouth. It exploded from within the creature and it flew, hitting the wall. It lied still. Deathly Still.

"We'll take care of whatever he dishes out! You just break the Circle!" Danny yelled at the Ghost Writer. The Ghost Writer nodded and started typing. Magnus bellowed.  
>"You will not win this battle!" He started shooting some really powerful blasts, knocking Box Ghost out cold. Meanwhile a child was sneaking its way around the Harpies and toward the Ghost Writer, a bow in hand and proceeded to take aim. However the but was immediately broken in two. The child looked up and saw an enraged Danny Phantom.<br>"I don't think so." He said as he picked up the Kid and chucked him toward another kid, make them both collide at each other head first with intense speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Back on Earth...<strong>

"Dude, this is getting intense." Tucker said, chowing on popcorn. Kitty smacked the bag out of his arms.  
>"Our friends are fighting in Hell, of all places, and your eating popcorn?" She asked in disbelief. Tucker shrugged.<br>"What else can we do?" He asked. "The Portal to Hell closed down, so we can't get there. All we can do is sit and watch." Kitty, however was adamant.

"We have to do something! I am not going to lose my Fiance just when he proposed to me." She said, seething. Tucker started thinking of ways to calm her down, then suddenly had an Idea. He looked up Technus file on Danny's computer.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked. Tucker looked at her.  
>"When you banish people, don't you gain their abilities after 12 hours of their banishment?" Tucker asked.<br>"Well, yeah." Kitty said. "But where are you going with this?" Tucker pointed at the picture of Technus.

"Didn't you banish him during the fight against Skulker?" Kitty thought for a moment, then she was wide-eyed.  
>"Your a genius!" Kitty exclaimed as she went to work using the Technology around her. Tucker chuckled.<br>"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

"Die!" Magnus screeched as He blasted the all the Ghost simultaneously with a powerful shock wave. Everyone, including the Ghost Writer hit the wall. The Harpies went down as well. No one died, or was re-killed. Magnus Smiled.

"Its time." He said, as he swallowed the Ghost Baby whole in one bite, not even Chewing. The air started humming with activity as He grew in strength increasingly.

Danny opened his eyes and saw what was happening, unable to believe that they failed. The Anti-Christ looked at him and laughed maniacally.  
>"This was just eating one Ghost Baby! I now have the powers of a god! Imagine how much more powerful I would be if I ate yours, when the time comes that it is born!"<p>

Danny was in a rage and used his Ghostly Wail. It was more powerful then it has ever been. Magnus, however, simply brushed it away.  
>"This is the end of you." He said With a smirk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Still in Hell, different person Who everyone is still interested in...<strong>

Jason Vorhees was walking toward the Door in Mt. Doom. His Machete in hand, He proceeded without pause. He saw a door adorned with Skulls, Teeth, and Turkish Delights. He could sense a power coming in from the opposite side of the Door.

Jason wasn't stupid, like most people believed. He knew exactly what was going on here. He tightly gripped his machete, and walked into the door. On the Ground he saw were the Ghosts he was chasing after, and a bunch winged creatures. In front of them was the thing He could sense the intense amount of power from.

"This was just eating one Ghost Baby!" Jason heard the creature say. "I now have the powers of a god! Imagine how much more powerful I would be if I ate yours, when the time comes that it is born!"

Jason walked toward the self-proclaimed "God" and readied himself.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hell, regular point of View...<strong>

Everyone awoke, in time to see the new God charge up a really powerful blast, about to finish them all. But they weren't all focused on their own deaths. They were thinking of their loved ones.

The Box Ghost sighed and thought to himself about the Lunch Lady. '_Oh my sweet love of my afterlife._' He thought to himself. '_I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to get the baby back. I love you, my Lunch Lady._' He said. Then he looked up at Magnus, ready to face death, when he saw a figure behind Magnus. '_Or I could just tell you myself._' He thought with a grin.

Danny Phantom was thinking about his love life. '_Ember_' He thought. '_I wish I could come back safely and tell you this person, but I love you. I always have, and always will. I will always remember you._' Danny said to himself, then looked up at Magnus. As he was ready to face death, He saw a figure behind the 'God' and grinned, recognizing who it was. '_I might just be able to you myself after all._'

Johnny was whispering into the Microphone. "Kitty." He said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say that I love you. I wish I could tell you in person. The only thing I wanted was to be the perfect guy for you. I'm sorry if I wasn't." Johnny 13 then looked up at Magnus defiantly, ready to face death, when a figure behind the Anti-Christ was seen. Johnny grinned and whispered again in to the Microphone. "Then again, I might just be able to tell you in person."

The Ghost Writer and Eve looked into Each Others eyes. The Ghost Writer started.  
>"Eve." He said. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I got you into this mess-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He kissed back, knowing it was Eve's.<br>"Ghost Writer." Eve said. "I love you too. And don't apologize for thinking you brought me into this mess. I wanted to go with you. If I were to die, It would be with you here, and not alone elsewhere." They nodded and stared up at Magnus, accepting their fates. Suddenly there was a figure to be seen behind Magnus. The Ghost Writer grinned when he recognized who it was.  
>"Hang on, Eve." He said, his voice full of hope. "We might not die today."<p>

All the Ghosts and Harpies stared up at Magnus, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Magnus looked at all of them and frowned. Here he was, about to finish them all off, and they were smiling, of all things!  
>"What are you all smiling for?" He yelled. Danny grinned even more.<p>

"Turn around." He said.  
>"Why?" Magnus asked. Then a slit second later, his head was decapitated by a machete. He lay there on the ground, not moving. A Jason Vorhees stood over him, His Hockey mask hiding all facial expressions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 10! OMG THIS WAS SO AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. THE END!

**THE LAST CHAPTER! ITS FINALLY OVER! NOW I CAN ENJOY THE REST OF MY 2 MONTHS OF VACATION!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

Jason Vorhees towered over the Heros. He was easily taller then all of them,and with his Machete and his Hockey Mask, he looked intimidating. Also due to the fact the other Ghosts and Harpies were worn out from the fight with Magnus, They doubted they would last against him. Danny and Johnny braced themselves a little when they saw Jason take one step forward. Suddenly Jason slashed open Magnus's Body with the Machete and reached inside. After pulling his hand out he had in it something that was moving.**  
><strong>

"MY Baby!" Box Ghost gasped. Jason looked at him and started moving forward. He handed the Box Ghost the Child, who started hugging and her in joy.  
>"Thank you. Words cannot express how I feel right now." Box Ghost looked at his child who was still crying,but wasn't making a sound. Box Ghost sighed. "But I guess the spell the Anti-Christ put on her is permanent. She is still a mute."<p>

Danny and the gang had hung their heads in sorrow. They saved the Baby, what kind of life can you live if you can't speak? Having one of the greatest gifts man was bestowed, the ability to speak in language, taken from you? Barely a life at all. To hear others talk but you cannot talk back,or if your in trouble and try to cry for help, but cannot do so. Everyone was silent, unsure what to do. Suddenly there was a Hum in the air, and everyone looked to see a green swirl coming out of thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth...<strong>

Kitty was working quickly with all the Fenton technology around could barely have his eyes keep up with her movements. All the movements made him dizzy, so he closed his eyes for a minute and dozed off. Very soon however he was awaken when he heard Kitty yell.

"There! It's done!" She seemed very proud of herself. Tucker looked at the contraption before him and was astonished. Before him a large metallic Arch, coated Black and Red. It was surrounded by Cords that were connected to the walls, and a really big one connected to the Ghost Zone.  
>"I have just finished making the portal to Hell." Kitty said, wiping her forehead. "The cords here on the walls use electricity, while that Cord to the Ghost Zone uses the power of the Ghost Zone Portal to reroute us to Hell."<p>

"You really outdid yourself." Tucker said with a grin. Smiling, Kitty flipped the switch, and Portal activated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Hell...<strong>

Danny sighed in releif when it was just Kitty who walked through the door. Then the relief was replaced with a load of questions. What was she doing here? How did she get here? But his train of thought was shattered when he heard that girlish scream.  
>"Johnny!" Kitty yelled and practically jumped on him, covering him with kisses and tears of joy, thankful he made it here in one piece. "Never ever do that again, you understand me? After you went through the door and got attacked, and with your Shadow Gone I thought I was going to lose you!" Johnny looked happy, though.<br>"Don't worry babe, I'm here. And I'll always stay by your side, if you'll have me." He said with a grin.

"How did you get here by the way?" Ghost Writer asked, confused. Kitty turned to him.  
>"Remember when I banished Technus all those years ago? Well when I banish someone for up to 13 hours, I gain their powers. So I used my new powers to build a Hell Portal through technology." She said with indifference. Ghost Writer thoughtfor a moment, but decided it made sense.<p>

Everyone then stared at Jason Vorhees, unsure what he was going to do, as he was just standing there. Johnny looked at the Newcomer, then at everyone else. He then looked at the Head of Magnus that was on the ground. Jason then took the head and left. Everyone then noticed when he turned around, there were the heads of Freddy Kreuger and 626 already on his back, hanging by a rope. Everyone sighed in relief and went into the Portal back to Earth. There was still some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE...<strong>

Danny got his wife Ember back from Walker when he showed proof it really was Magnus doing all this and that he is now dead. When she first was released she started snogging Danny, and was snogging him hard, happy to be back in his Arms. Later that Night they did somethings, which would be discussed in a different Fanfic.

The Box Ghost, while returning his daughter from home, came across Desiree. After hearing his predicament, and her being softened by looking at the now mute baby, she agreed to let him have 1 wish. A few minutes later, a very happy Box Ghost returned home with his baby daughter in his arms. The Lunch Lady started crying in relief, holding her daughter and promising to never let her out of sight ever again. They decided to move to Earth, for their own daughters protection and near Amity Park, so that they can still Hangout with Danny and gang. Relations between them have increased strongly. Things were looking up for them.

Johnny and Kitty already set a date on when to get married. When Kitty put on the One Ring Johnny got her from Mordor, she disappeared. Johnny was frantic for a second, thinking his Fiance was gone. He was in a surprise when he felt a pair of Lips touch his own. Taking off the ring and laughing, Kitty said it was the most wonderful ring she could ever ask for. Johnny stopped looking at other girls now, as he now knows that Kitty is the One for him, and always will be. They moved to Earth near Danny and Tucker, and lived happily, and planned on having a Ghost Baby of their own.

The Ghost Writer and Eve were a happy couple. Ever since he met her, The Ghost Writer changed. He was more dependable, Braver, and stronger. He went and did all he can to make sure she was happy. Eve, in turn, felt more in love with the Ghost Writer every passing day. She saw how much he cared for her, and all he would do for her. To her, He was the perfect guy for her, The One. To the Ghost Writer, he felt the exact same. They decided to live on Earth, seeing as it was more attractive in views then either The Ghost Zone or Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! IM DONE! I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK THAT WAS TOO SHORT, BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS: I AM GOING TO MAKE 3 ONE-SHOTS ABOUT DANNYXEMBER, JOHNNYXKITTY, AND GHOST WRITERXEVE! YOU CAN EXPECT LEMONS. PROBABLY ENOUGH TO MAKE LEMONADE!<strong>

**REVIEW OR I WON'T MAKE THE ONE-SHOTS! MWAHAHAHA I AM EVIL!**


End file.
